bleachtacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stark's New Battle Guide
Battle Guide ---- Credit goes to Stark Since the release of the new client many things have changed. This guide is for helping new players with the basics when they are actually in game. Starting a Match ''' ---- Once you have selected your 3 characters and have equipped all your skills you are ready to begin a match. To start a match click on the Ranked Battle tab on the left side of your window Note: You will see Free Battle, and Private Battle there as well, these options are not yet available and will be released after the BETA is over http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/battle.png After you find a match you should come to this screen: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/fight1.png Lets start from the top. At the very top of your screen you should see your opponents characters. Right under your opponents characters you should see something that looks like this: '''Active Battle Bar ---- http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/time.png On the far left it shows you how much time you have left for your turn. You Have 90 seconds to make your move and if you fail to make a move in the 90 seconds your turn will be skipped. Right next to the time meter is the BF Points. BF is used to make your moves and each skill has there own amount of BF required to use them. On the far right it tells you which phase of the game you are in. It will either say phase 1 or phase 2. Depending on the phase you are in, you can gain a different amount of BF points. Phase 1: you can gain between 4-6 BF points Phase 2: you can gain between 5-9 BF points Note: You do not have to use all of your BF in one turn, if you do not use all of your BF it will be saved for the next turn. Attacking ---- http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/fight1.png To attack you select the character that you wish to attack with. After you select your character their list of skills will show up. Notice that 2 of Chad's moves have No BF on them. This means that i do not have enough BF to use these skills at this point in the game. It is always a good thing to have a balance of high BF and low BF skills so that you can always use a skill at any point during a game. On top of every skill it will say AP: x/x. This means that you can only use that skill a certain number of times. If you run out of AP for that skill then you cannot use it again during that match. To make an attack select the skill that you want to use and click on the opponents character that you wish to attack. On the right side of the window there is a battle log where it keeps track of all the skills that have been used during the fight and whether or not the skill missed or was evaded. When you are finished Setting up your attack, click the end turn button and your attacks shall be made on your opponent. Additional Battle Information ---- There are a few other things i would like to cover that deal with in game battle, including some key terms that you should know. In a battle each skill has a chance of being evaded or missing the opponents character. This is determined based on the accuracy of the skill, and the characters accuracy. For a move to be evaded is dependent on the characters evasion. There are a few other things that can happen when you make an attack for example the skill could be parried, or defense break. Parried- means that the damage is reduced. Defense Break- means the move made a critical hit and will do more damage. During the game you will notice many different icons that appear in these boxes: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/boxes.png There are many different things that can appear in these boxes such as the following: HP LCH – Means HP Leech. The target will lose HP over time. ATK PAR – Means Attack Paralysis. The target will be unable to attack. DEF PAR – Means Defence Paralysis. The target will be unable to defend. FUL PAR – Means Full Paralysis. The targets attack and defence will be paralyzed. EVA – The target will evade the next attack. ATK UP – Increases the targets attack. ATK DN – Decreases the targets attack. DEF UP – Increases the targets defence. DEF DN – Decreases the targets attack. A-D UP – Increases the targets attack and defence. A-D DN – Decreases the targets attack and defence. EVA UP – Increases evasion. EVA DN – Decreases evasion. MAC UP – Increases magical accuracy. MAC DN – Decreases magical accuracy. PAC UP – Increases physical accuracy. PAC DN – Decreases physical accuracy. MRK – The target is marked. AP LCH – The target will lose AP over time. M STA – The target has multiple statistic effects. REG – The target is regenerating HP. EVA APA – The target is immune to attack paralysis. Each one of these lasts a certain amount of time. To see how long the skill lasts simply hover your mouse over the box with the effect in it and it will show you how long the effect lasts. There you go, you have just successfully made your first turn in a Bleach Tactics game. Continue to practice this and you will soon pick up on great strategies to use on your opponents in no time.